Previously, there has been a so-called “sound bar” which incorporates a plurality of speaker units in an elongate cabinet (e.g., JP 5582668 B2). A sound bar and other such speaker devices are connected to a television set to use. In order to address a reduction in thickness and an increase in size of the television set in recent years, due to design reasons, constraints of installation space, and other such reasons, this type of speaker device is also required to be reduced in thickness. As a result, due to the reduction in thickness, in the speaker device, it has become difficult to arrange multi-way speaker units to the same surface. The speaker device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a cabinet having a rectangular parallelepiped shape which is long in one direction, and speaker units are provided to adjacent two surfaces (in the document, surface 111 and surface 112) of a plurality of surfaces provided to the cabinet. The speaker device rotates by 90 degrees about a longitudinal direction of the cabinet as an axial direction, and the direction of installation of the device is changed between, for example, a state in which the device is hung on a wall to use and a state in which the device is placed on a rack or the like to use.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned speaker device, the direction of the speaker units is different between the case in which the speaker device is hung on a wall to use and the case in which the speaker device is placed on a rack or the like to use, and thus the speaker device includes a device configured to detect the direction of the cabinet in order to change a control content in accordance with the direction. For example, in the above-mentioned patent literature, there is disclosed a technology of using a gravity detector as a method of detecting the direction of the cabinet. However, for example, when a gravity detection element, for example, a gyro sensor, is provided, this method requires an oscillation circuit and the like for driving the gyro sensor, and there is a fear for an increase in complexity of the structure.
A technology disclosed in this application is proposed in view of the above-mentioned problem. For example, the present, invention has an object to provide a receiving device including a cabinet whose direction is changed in accordance with an installation state, and being capable of detecting the direction of the device based on optical signals received by a plurality of light receiving elements, and a speaker device including the receiving device.